


Magic

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Binding magic, Grand Coven, Magic, Tiny bit angsty, mentions of revenge, slight spoilers for 13x12, sort of flash back, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena remembers the night her magic was bound before she undoes the spell that was cast so many years ago.





	Magic

She looked over the spell, excitement racing through her veins. Finally,  _finally_ , she had the spell! Within only a few short hours, she'd be at full power again! She could feel her magic fighting against the binding spell, as eager to be free as she was. She took a breath, trying to calm herself.

She could still remember the night the binding spell had been cast. It was as fresh in her mind, as though it had happened last night rather than 300 years ago. She'd known for a while that the Grand Coven wasn't exactly her number one fan. She'd been ambitious, powerful, and reckless. She just hadn't thought the Grand Coven would actually do anything about it. But she'd been wrong.

An 'emergency meeting' had been called, and, as usual, Rowena had been 'fashionably late'. As soon as she'd entered, one of the witches standing by the door clapped the iron shackles around her wrists. She'd been furious, demanding to know what the hell was going on.

She was pulled to a circle in the middle of the room. She fought all the way, cursing and trying to hit whoever came near her. But, eventually, she was no match and she was tossed into the circle, the shackles being chained down.

She looked up at Olivette, who stood near to the circle. "It's over, Rowena," Olivette said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rowena asked.

"Your powers are to be bound and you're to be banished from the Coven. Your recklessness and arrogance are dangerous and threaten to draw unwanted attention," Olivette said, speaking loud enough so everyone in the room could hear.

"This is ridiculous!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Furthermore!" Olivette continued, raising her voice over Rowena's protests. "You have lain with a mortal man and had his child!"

"But you already knew that!" Rowena cried. "And my personal life is none of your business!" She felt even more rage and the mention of her son. What right did this archaic, self-righteous bitch have to judge her?

She looked around the crowd surrounding her, hoping to see a sympathetic face, or meet eyes with anyone who may help her. She found no help.

Olivette began chanting the binding spell. Immediately, Rowena could feel her magic reacting negatively, but was unable to do anything. "No, please!" she pleaded. "I-I'll do anything! I'll leave! You'll never see me again! Just let me have my magic, please!"

Olivette ignored her, continuing the spell. She stepped forward, grabbing a handful of Rowena's hair and yanking her head back. Rowena saw the knife in Olivette's hand and her eyes widened. Her fear froze her as the knife moved towards her neck. A thin, vertical cut was made as the chanting continued.

Magical bindings appeared around Rowena's body and she could feel her magic being suppressed. She could sense it crying out and screaming and she felt like doing the same. She could feel tears in her eyes, along with blood as it trickled from her eyes and nose.

With a final word, the spell was complete. The bindings faded from view, but Rowena could feel that they remained. The cut on her neck disappeared, but the blood around her eyes and nose stayed, standing out starkly against her pale skin.

"It's done," Olivette declared. She motioned for one of the witches to remove the shackles from Rowena. "You have until this time tomorrow night to get as far from here as possible. After that, you'd better hope you never see anyone from the Grand Coven ever again."

Rowena could barely hear Olivette speaking. She felt weak and tired, but her magic thrashing like a caged animal against the binding spell. She fought back the tears trying to spill from her eyes. The world around her was muted and spun as she moved to stand. She tried to wipe the blood from her face, likely leaving bloody streaks. She stumbled towards the door, glancing around her again. She was met with sneers and looks of disgust.  _I'll get my revenge_ , she silently promised.  _On every single one of them. However long it takes._

And over the centuries, she had. Most of them hadn't expected to see her again, while others simply hadn't expected her to be as powerful as she was after the binding. Some had even forgotten her face, assuming she was just a pretty witch with whom they could spend the night. Must've been a surprise for them, getting a nasty curse rather than first base. And Olivette's punishment was one she was particularly proud of. Turning her into a hamster had been a stroke of pure  _geniu_ _s_.

Rowena shook her head, trying to clear her mind of her memories. There was no use lingering on such a painful memory now, especially since she soon was going to be free of what they'd done to her.

Several hours later the spell was ready to go. She began chanting. As soon as the first word left her mouth, she could feel her power, long dormant, rising again. It was almost like seeing an old, dearly missed friend. She continued chanting, feeling the power within her gaining strength.

She said the last word and cut a vertical line on her throat, just as Olivette had done all those centuries ago. The bindings appeared, the magic leaving through the cut in her neck and surrounding her. Purple bindings, circling around her body. They broke, one by one, each with a snapping noise. With each binding broken, her power stretched and grew. It was finally free!  _She_  was finally free!

She could feel herself healing, the cut disappearing, as did the blood on her face. A wind blew through the room. She could feel her magic again, coursing through her veins like electricity, dangerous to all but her. In the reflection from the windows, she could see her eyes, glowing from the power.

She smirked. "Oh, it feels so good to be back," she purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> This was an idea that wouldn't go away. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
